


Indulgence

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, POV Cassian Andor, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cassian gasps, closing his eyes and pressing his face into the pillow. He hadn't known what Jyn's response would be when he brought up this possibility – the thought of her touching the most intimate part of him. He shouldn't have worried; she'd been only too glad to give him what he wanted.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day thirteen prompt "rimming."

Cassian is having a hard time keeping in the sounds that threaten to spill from his trembling lips. As a spy and as a man used to sharing close quarters, he's trained himself well, but the feeling of Jyn's lips and tongue on him is amazing, euphoric, _unbelievable._

Behind him on the bed, she raises her head from her ministrations, and Cassian can hear her grin. “Don't be so shy.”

“Don't – neglect your duties,” he manages. He intended it to come out as a joke, but the strain in his voice robs it of any humor.

“I would never,” Jyn says lightly, and goes back to work.

Cassian gasps, closing his eyes and pressing his face into the pillow. He hadn't known what Jyn's response would be when he brought up this possibility – the thought of her touching the most intimate part of him. He shouldn't have worried; she'd been only too glad to give him what he wanted.

And _keep_ giving it. How long has she had him spread out now, lapping at his hole with her devilish tongue, teasing, not quite going full in?

“Jyn-” His voice is rough, wrecked, arousal hot and heavy in his stomach, steel-hard cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets. “Please.”

She hums thoughtfully, the vibration against his hole sending a jolt through him, and before he can recover, she dives in, her tongue pressing past his loosened defenses, touching places inside him no one else has touched. Cassian shudders, sobs, clutches at the bedclothes.

He's going to come, _quickly_ ; he had no idea it would be this intense. His lips fumble, trying to form a warning, but then it's too late – one more movement of her tongue and he's breaking open, shooting into the sheets beneath him, gasping as he feels himself spinning off into space.

He lays there, panting harshly, for what feels like a long time as his senses filter back to him. Dimly, he hears Jyn go into the bathroom, the sound of running water as she cleans herself. Then she's back, leaning on the bed on her elbows, face close to his, grinning. “I may sound full of myself, but I don't think I need to ask if that was good.”

He nods adamantly, a weak grin on his own face, and she laughs delightedly, pressing in for a kiss.


End file.
